Lost Love
by Dawn Bently
Summary: It's been years since he's last heard his name fall from her lips, and he wants to hear it again. M for implied Situations. One-Shot


I really like how this piece came out, but I still have yet to find a beta. If you're intrested, message me. Other than that, please, please, please, Review!

* * *

Not only could he feel her heart pounding against her chest, but he could hear every breath. Her breathing was even louder than his own, and in their current position, his breathing was anything but soft and gentle. He could feel every movement of her body beneath his own as she moved against her own will. She couldn't help it, and even if she could, she'd still slide against his body, desperate to feel his fingers glide over the curves of her body.

She moaned rather loudly as he bent down to place kisses along her neck, and he could've sworn he'd heard the start of his name, but it was cut short and replaced by another moan. He'd been sure he'd heard his name almost fall from those irresistible lips. Determined to force his name from her lips, he pressed his lips harder against the tender flesh of her neck, and her hand flew to his back, her nails digging into his skin.

She did it again. He distinctly heard the beginning of his name, but not the end. Pulling back, he looked down at her, to see her chocolate brown eyes flush black, and sweat beads on her forehead. He remembered a time when all he'd ever seen in her was an innocent younger sister to an army of older , the look of the fully grown woman beneath him, reflected almost nothing the memories he had of her. In fact, the only thing this woman and that girl have in common, was that flowing red hair spread across his pillow.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out with as much breath as she had left in her lungs. Her hands had moved to the back of his neck and was playing with the small hairs there as she looked into his stormy blue eyes. He only shook his head as he let his eyes drift shut and leaned forward to capture her swollen lips in a kiss. This kiss was dramatically slower than their actions had been moments before. Instead of rough, passionate, and desperate, he cupped the side of her face with one hand and kissed her tenderly.

He moved his lips from hers even though he felt her protest, and trailed his kissed to the other side of her neck. Soon enough she moaned again, and grabbed at his neck, pushing her body up against his. She was driving him past the point where he could think clearly, and if she'd kept it up any longer he'd lose his patience. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to feel her entire body before taking it. He wanted to kiss every spot of soft sensitive skin. He wanted to slowly undress her and savor every bit of her before it ended far too soon.

She raised her body again, but he released his weight and came crushing down on her. Normally, he'd be afraid of hurting her, but he knew it'd only excite her even more. She loved the feel of his body completely pressed up against her own, and she loved the feel of his lips and his hands. She could hardly think straight with all the feelings he excited within her at once.

She'd had sexual relationships before now, but this was something entirely different. This was a feeling she'd never had before. Now that their actions had been going on for a good ten minutes, she could feel had bad he wanted her , especially now that his body was pressed against her own. All that was left for her to do was to wrap her legs around his waist, and move ever so slightly. Just enough to cause the smallest amount of friction.

"Ginny, no." he roared as he pulled away from her. She was used to gazing to shallow blue yes, but now they dark and almost black with how much he needed her body. "Not yet."

"No, now." She moaned as she reached forward to undo the buttons of his trousers.

"No." he took her hands and pinned then above her head with one hand. "Not yet, my…" He started to whisper in her ear, but stopped and paused for a moment. It'd been years since their last encounter and now, even though his feeling hadn't changed in the slightest, except perhaps grow stronger, he felt odd calling her his love.

He continued to kiss her neck, loving the smell of her hair and the feel of her entire body. He took this opportunity to run one hand down her body and stop just short of her pants, but low enough to touch the part of her skin exposed between the top of her pants and bottom of her shirt. She let out a low groan in her throat at the feel of his hand running up her body. She was so close to begging him, but something in her felt that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted something else, and she was so desperate to give to him. She'd give him anything, if he only gave her one thing in return.

"Draco," She moaned, but she realized it half sounded like a desperate plead. His hand froze on her body as he turned is eyes up to look at her face. It'd been years since he'd last seen her, and a total of thirty minutes since the beginning of their reunion, but that was the first time he'd heard her say his name. Upon seeing that look on his face she moaned it once more.

He focused once more, though it was difficult. There were so many things running through his mind, and he had no idea what he wanted more than the rest. Deciding it was probably best to continue, he peeled her shirt from her body, and pressed their foreheads together, feeling the touch of their bare bodies meeting.

"I love you, Draco." Ginny finally gave him what he wanted, and watched as a flash of emotions washed across his face. It almost pained her, however, to realize doubt was one of them. Having no better way to prove her love, she pressed their lips together, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a kiss that meant much more than just a kiss to each of them, as each of them could feel so many things beyond the feeling of lips on lips.

"After all these years?" He managed to breathe as he pulled away from her. He looked into her eyes and watched as she nodded until she buried her face in his neck, clutching to him tighter than he'd ever felt her hold onto him before.

After only a few moments of clutching, he felt her lips begin to trace kisses down his neck, until she pushed him back and rolled him over so that she was now straddling his waist and leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses leading down to his buttoned trousers.

Once the rest of their clothing had been discarded, neither could last much longer, and in the end, both ended up laying beside each other gasping for lost breath, and clutching to a lost love.


End file.
